The Heart of Everything
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: Historia ambientada en el final de la segunda temporada con aspectos del comienzo de la tercera. Clexa. Inspirada en canciones de Within Temptation pero no Song Fic. Lexa se detiene a pensar en la decisión que tomó antes de enterarse que sucedió con la mujer que ama como consecuencia. O algo así. Leer es mejor.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Heart of Everything**_

 _Fanfic basado en la trama de la serie The 100 que pertenece a Jason Rothenberger, Kass Morgan y The CW, e inspirado técnicamente en canciones de Within Temptation que pertenecen a Sharon Den Adel y compañía. De todas maneras no responde a la estructura del Song Fic. Pairing principal: Clarke y Lexa. Ambientado a partir del final de la segunda temporada contemplando aspectos del comienzo de la tercera. AU._

 _Rated: T (a futuro M)_

 _Disculpas por la gramática y/u ortografía_

 _Canción: Paradise (What about us?) – WT and Tarja Turunen_

 **Capitulo 1: Paradise**

Lexa observaba con el corazón encogido las columnas del humo que marcaban el rastro de una guerra dormida pero palpitante. Incapaz de olvidar esa mirada. Cerró los ojos intentando arrasarla con pensamientos racionales. "El amor es debilidad", se repitió como si se tratará de una orden. Debilidad. El timón que estaba obligada a coger y a dirigir había tomado el rumbo que ella dictó a consciencia de perder el único que realmente había deseado en años. Y ahora el mundo entero se cernía tan frio e inexorable. Ella se sentía fría, congelada por dentro. Con el alma dura como una roca y al mismo tiempo frágil como el cristal.

En lo alto de la montaña y más allá, el cielo se tenía color sangre y la comandante presentía que esa misma sangre clamaría venganza algún día, venganza contra su clan. Decían los ancianos que el cielo de ese color representaba muerte. Y la muerte siempre da paso a la venganza, según su experiencia. Había abandonado a la gente del cielo y a su líder a unas pulgadas de conseguir una victoria soberbia. Había atado sus lazos con las mismas personas que años atrás persiguieron y destruyeron a todos los suyos por sobrevivir. Las mismas personas que los habían cazado como si se trataran de animales, de salvajes. Había intercambiado su vida y la de algunos de los suyos por rotar posiciones con Clarke y su gente. Ahora el cielo se tenía de rojo intenso recordando su terrible cobardía.

¿Pero qué se supone que debía hacer? Esto es lo que eran. El deber estaba siempre antes que cualquier otra cosa. Y aunque la alianza les había conseguido varias ventajas ninguna se parecía a quitarse de encima al cazador y dejar de ser la presa preferida. La coalición tenía que ser su prioridad antes que cualquier otro asunto, no importaba cuan enamorada de Clarke estuviera. Si la elegía por sobre esa oportunidad habría parecido débil frente a sus líderes, y no podía permitírselo.

Si, la tierra distaba de ser un paraíso. Estaba lejos de ser solamente una fuente inagotable de suministros. Estaba plagada de peligros y parajes desolados. Pero la mayor amenaza siempre serían los habitantes de Mount Weather y sus segadores. Daba igual cuan delgada fuera la línea que sostuviera la paz con la nación de hielo, al menos existía una línea. Mount Weather no se detuvo a razonar jamás en la historia de la tierra, nunca intentaron llegar a un acuerdo. Nunca hasta esta noche donde su propio líder se arrodilló ante Lexa y le pidió considerar su propuesta. Un pacto que le salvaba la vida a su gente y obtenía su cometido. ¿Cómo podía decir que no a eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por honrar un pacto siempre a punto de estallar con las personas que se habían encargado de eliminar a 300 de sus guerreros y a masacrar una población de inocentes? La comandante sabía que después de haber conseguido la victoria a la manera de Clarke, ella tendría 2 enemigos otra vez. Sería 2 veces una presa. Porque la alianza con Sky People se rompería por cualquier excusa nimia que fuera provocada por alguna de las dos partes y Mount Weather no cesaría su cacería jamás. Su subsistencia dependía de ello si no contaban con los tributos de Sky People. Tributos involuntarios pero que le conseguían la mejor chance de sobrevivir.

Observó como los prisioneros terrícolas se reencontraban con sus familias. Al menos ellos estaban aliviados. Notaba una tensión especial en algunas personas de su entorno que no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado. Podía sentir la preocupación de Indra que tuvo que dejar atrás a su segunda, la contrariedad de Nyko, incluso la ira de Lincoln que permanecía atado y castigado hasta que ella decidiera que sucedería con él. Pero no hoy, hoy había tenido demasiado de decisiones duras para un día. Descubrió que llevaba unos minutos frotándose la sien y que un doloroso sentimiento de pesar se había instalado entre sus pulmones. Le costaba respirar. Este lugar distaba mucho de un paraíso pero era por lo que ella y sus clanes habían luchado, lo que habían deseado.

¿Dónde estaría Clarke? ¿Se habría marchado al arca? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿La odiaría tanto como ella pensaba? ¿Podría siquiera entenderla un poco? ¿Entendería que su decisión era independiente de sus sentimientos? No, como podría. Ella era los terrícolas y Clarke era la gente del cielo. Lexa había jugado su rol de comandante cuando tuvo que tomar una posición porque era lo que debía hacer. Tuvo que decidir entre "Nosotros o Ellos", o peor entre "Ambos o solo Ellos". Eligió con la cabeza y con la cabeza abandonó a Clarke porque Clarke era "Ellos". Había traicionado no solo a la líder de Sky People y a todo ellos, había traicionado a su corazón entregándolos al peor de los escenarios nunca previstos. Porque ella sabía cómo eran esas personas que habitaban la soledad del oscuro Mount Weather y para peor la gente de la montaña había perdido todo signo de humanidad. Suspiró mientras trataba de serenarse. "Por favor, no mueras", rogó al viento de la madrugada, "No hagas nada estúpido Clarke", levantó una plegaria al cielo rojo del amanecer mientras veía las nubes pasar. "Que nos volvamos a ver". Si Clarke se cruzaba en su camino algún día lo que obtendría sería su desprecio pero prefería obtener eso que nada.

El sol se levantó dolorosamente y el rojo del cielo se dispersaba a medida que hacía aparición. Lexa le pidió perdón al cielo por decidir su sacrificio, por no permitirles decidir cuando y donde morir. Por condenarlos a ser utilizados para el más despiadado de los rituales. Todos eran salvajes en esa tierra llena de peligros, en ese distante paraíso que les pertenecía. Todos eran inhumanos.

Ryder apareció como una sombra a su lado – _Heda_ – dijo con formalidad pero sospechosamente exaltado – Lincoln ha huido…

-Demonios ¡Maldito sea! – espetó con furia. Ahora debería poner precio a su cabeza porque así debía ser. No tenía una estúpida pausa en aquel espantoso día.

-Hay más – en algún momento Indra había aparecido a un lado de Ryder, su expresión denotaba pavor y al mismo tiempo excitación – los exploradores han regresado de la región donde Sky People esta residiendo…

-¿Y? – interrogó la comandante.

-Clarke y parte de los 47 regresaron al arca – Indra titubeó – también Bellamy y Octavia, regresaron por su propio pie acompañados de Kane y la canciller, algunos malheridos pero todo vivos.

Lexa abrió los ojos alarmada. Mount Weather no perdona. ¿Por qué habrían dejado ir a Clarke y a los suyos? Los necesitaban. Quizás Clarke había conseguido hacer un trato con ellos. Un trato que podría incluso cobrar su venganza. Esto no podía ser bueno.

-La gente de la montaña no los dejaría marchar así nada más – expuso abiertamente – no puede ser.

-Nuestros exploradores han salido rumbo al centro de la montaña ni bien hemos recibido noticias de la salida de Sky People, no tardarán en regresar – explicó Indra un tanto ansiosa.

Lexa pudo notar como todo el campamento vibraba con ansiedad y temor. Todo este asunto era oscuro y presagiaba malas noticias por donde se miré. ¿El cielo rojo finalmente no era un presagio de ninguna muerte y los ancianos estaban equivocados o es que presagiaba una muerte por venir? Las dudas se agolparon en la mente de Lexa pero su alma se había reblandecido al saber que Clarke aún vivía. ¿Cómo podía vivir con constantes sentimientos tan ambiguos? Un tumulto insistente la obligó a olvidar sus sospechas. Los exploradores regresaban raudos de su última inspección, y en sus rostros horrorizados se intuían más noticias inesperadas.

El líder se acercó a Indra y le transmitió lo que habían visto. Lexa advirtió como los ojos de la mujer se abrían desmesuradamente - ¿estás seguro? – exigió y el hombre ratificó. Indra la miró y su respiración impetuosa se hizo evidente. No repitió las palabras de su hombre de confianza a pesar de que todo el clan estaba pendiente. Se acercó a Lexa en silencio con la boca abierta y le susurró – Mount Weather no dejo marchar a Sky People – dijo con cuidado – Clarke y Sky People mataron a todos ellos.

Lexa se hizo para atrás y por fortuna una estaca de la tienda le detuvo el andar impreciso. Clarke había acabado con la gran amenaza de los clanes ella sola. Completamente sola, apenas con un puñado de su gente. Lexa sabía lo que eso significaba para todos, lo que significaría cuando todos los supieran. El rojo del cielo presagia la muerte de la mayor amenaza de la tierra a manos de una joven de su misma edad, una joven que había caído del cielo como si de una leyenda se tratará. Esa misma joven a la que amaba y quien la odiaba seguro que concluyentemente. Esa misma joven que esta noche había hecho lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho. No salvar a su gente, no, eso no. Exponer abiertamente que era mucho más poderosa que la comandante de la coalición o que cualquier persona que hubiera puesto los pies sobre esa peligrosa tierra que ellos llamaban Paraíso.

* * *

 _ **Bien. Espero que os guste y que me dejen algún comentario si es que quieren. Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenas a todos/as! Quiero advertir que estoy escribiendo esto y lo que vendrá en un ciclo de abstemia de "The 100". Básicamente, me mata seguir semana a semana así que voy a cortar mi dosis semanal de la serie para dejarla acumularse un poco y luego hacer maratón. Además de evitarme un ataque de ansiedad semanal me servirá para no dejarme influenciar para escribir este fic completamente separado de la historia original dentro de la posible. Aclaro que he visto hasta 3x02 y el adorable escupitajo de Clarke XD.. Eso y los trailers de temporada que dejarán alguna huella en los capítulos por venir, inevitablemente. Espero que cuando vuelva a ver los episodios me encuentre con una grata CLEXA-sorpresa ;)_

 _Aunque no lo comenté lo ideal para estos capítulos es oír las canciones en las que están inspiradas antes, durante, o luego (o todas XD)._

 _Espero que quienes lean puedan disfrutar un poco de mis ideas y que les sea de agrado la estructura, sino sírvanse de dejarme una crítica que será bien recibida._

 _Saludos y gracias!_

* * *

 **Los 3 meses que paso lejos del mundo que conocía como suyo no habían sido suficientes para dejar atrás sus pequeñas derrotas personales. Siempre había mirado la mitad del vaso lleno cuando tomaba decisiones. Demasiado pragmática, demasiado racional. Pero Mount Weather había abierto una brecha en sus convicciones. Tuvo pesadillas noches si y noches no con la última mirada de Jasper, con Maya tendida en sus brazos y su rostro, su expresión de dolor. Niños desconocidos con esa misma expresión la habían perseguido durante horas de sueño y otras horas despiertas malgastadas tratando de olvidar. Incluso había vuelto a ver a Finn en sus pesadillas, a un Finn pálido y vaporoso que se acercó a su lado para susurrarle "ahora entiendes mis razones ¿verdad?". ¿Se había convertido en Mount Weather en alguien así? La verdad ella también había masacrado sin piedad a personas inocentes, manipulada por terceros u obligada por sus convicciones, pero la decisión final siempre fue suya. ¿Y si hubiera esperado unos segundos? ¿Y si Jasper hubiera logrado su objetivo de matar a Cage? Tal vez habrían podido salvar a esas personas, incluso ayudarlas a llevar una vida más normal. Tal vez. O tal vez no, si el cazador perdía a su líder, otro líder renacería y volverían a estar en peligro. Nunca se detendría. Ella y toda la gente del arca volverían a ser la presa un día cualquiera. Lo mejor que pudo pasarles era la desaparición de la gente de la montaña, de forma de poder concentrarse en el próximo peligro por venir. Uno a la vez. Entonces ¿por qué no se sentía satisfecha? Si había hecho lo mejor posible para todos ¿por qué se había auto-desterrado incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su madre, o a Jasper, o a cualquiera del arca? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?**

 **En sus pesadillas, cuando no eran con Mount Weather aparecía la raíz de todos sus problemas. Su mayor error. Esa estúpida equivocación que tenía un nombre y una mirada de mujer. Esa misma que la abandonó a las puertas de la victoria condenándola a tener que sacrificar a un montón de inocentes por salvar a los suyos. Esa que la distrajo creando una ilusión a su alrededor, una que era suave como sus labios, para luego clavarle un puñal por la espalda. Y quizás por esa razón era que la veía en sus pesadillas. Cada vez que Lexa aparecía en sus sueños se acercaba a ella sonriendo casualmente, hipnotizándola con sus labios y su respiración para después de besarla acabar con su vida de las maneras más ruines del mundo. A veces incluso la asfixiaba hasta que todo se volvía negro siendo Lexa lo único a su vista en el último suspiro. Porque de alguna manera la comandante había terminado con la vida que Clarke conocía como tal. Al traicionarla había cortado sus venas y Clarke se desangró hasta perder por la herida a la "Clarke del arca".**

 **A pesar de que intento mantenerse lejos del mundo, el mundo perseveraba en mantenerla dentro. Por eso no se conmovió cuando Nylah le dijo que habían puesto precio a su cabeza y que ahora la llamaban Wanheda. Ni siquiera cuando un terrícola desconocido la arrastró por mitad del bosque hasta algún destino inesperado que ella imaginaba sería la nación del hielo pero que termino siendo Polis. Ni siquiera se asombro al ver a Indra o a Ryder. Pero toda la parquedad que poseía se convirtió en tormenta cuando la vio enfrente suyo, cuando esa estúpida mujer osó hablarle después de tanta deslealtad. Cuando la miró a los ojos y se disculpó por amarrarla y no por traicionarla. Toda la rabia que tenía en su corazón se acumuló en su garganta y Clarke la escupió sin remedio cuando Lexa pronunció aquel "lo siento". Y gritó, le gritó tantas amenazas como pudo. Y siguió gritando por un total de 12 horas hasta que su garganta perdió fuerza encerrada entre 4 paredes como una demente. Entonces lloró. Se desarmó en llanto por los 3 meses que paso en soledad, por las almas de los inocentes que inmoló para salvar a los suyos y por un amor que fracasó antes de empezar pero que no se dignaba a desaparecer de sus deseos más profundos. Odiaba y amaba a Lexa de igual manera.**

 **Indra entró a la habitación después de que comenzará su silencio involuntario. Le alcanzó un brebaje que olía a menta y limón.**

 **-Bébelo Clarke – prácticamente sonó a orden – en unas horas vendrá Heda a verte y no servirás en absoluto si no puedes hablar con ella.**

 **Clarke sintió deseos de gritarle pero sus cuerdas vocales dieron señales de sentirse con ansias de torturarla y mucho - ¿qué te hace pensar que querré hablarle? – su voz quebrada casi no se oía pero Indra estaba a un palmo de ella y la percibió.**

 **-Que la seguridad de tu gente depende de que lo hagas, Clarke de Sky People, Wanheda…**

 **What Have You Done?**

Así como Indra le advirtió al cabo de unas horas después de beberse el potingue resultó ser más dulce de lo que esperaba, la puerta de su improvisada celda de contención se abrió y Clarke divisó a la comandante entrando con precaución. La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba espiando la llegada de la mujer. Decidió mantener la postura y ver que hacía Lexa ante la posibilidad de verla dormida. ¿La despertaría? Lexa se detuvo en la pared justo enfrente de Clarke y se sentó tomándose las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en ellas para observarla con comodidad. ¿Realmente no haría ningún intento de despertarla? ¿Sólo se quedaría ahí viéndola _"dormir"_? Del otro lado, a 2 metros de ella, Lexa suspiró ruidosamente mientras la miraba con una expresión pensativa. Clarke abrió los ojos entonces y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Estabas despierta?

-Si…

-Me alegra que te hayas bebido el Livadh – Lexa suspiró de nuevo – es bueno para que tu voz se recomponga con rapidez luego de un esfuerzo…

-Es muy considerado de tu parte permitirme insultarte con mayor vigor – espetó Clarke recostándose en la pared.

-Si eso es lo que deseas puedes hacerlo – le respondió Lexa con sumisión – puedes hacer lo que quieras Clarke.

-Entonces no te importará si te lastimo – preguntó Clarke con amargura en la voz – entiende que es lo que necesito – añadió atrayendo la atención de la comandante – desearía que hubiera otra opción además de hacerte daño – el corazón de Clarke le pedía a gritos venganza.

Lexa tragó saliva y se removió en su sitio algo incomoda – puedes hacer lo que desees Clarke – repitió exponiéndose – sé que a tus ojos me merezco lo peor…

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – la interrumpió la rubia en el momento - ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Lexa? - redundó con desdén – pudimos haber ganado esa guerra y salvado a mi pueblo y al tuyo, sin que esa gente, esos niños, esos padres y abuelos murieran por mi culpa – Clarke apretó los dientes – ¡por tu culpa! – levantó la voz.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Clarke – se defendió la comandante.

-¿Lo que tenías que hacer era traicionarme así? – inquirió Clarke – ¡YO CONFIABA EN TI! – "Yo te amaba", pensó y no quiso ni repetir para sí misma "aún lo hago" porque sabía que su corazón se iba a quebrar.

Lexa se volvió a sacudir con indeterminación y terminó poniéndose de pie de repente – lo siento – murmuró suavemente haciendo que Clarke perdiera los estribos mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡TÚ ERES WANHEDA! ¡NO YO! ¡TÚ! – vociferó con la poca voz que tenía – tú me mataste aquel día que te fuiste dejándome atrás… tú decidiste el destino de toda esa gente al abandonar a mis 47 dentro de la montaña por salvar a los tuyos…

-ERAN 200, ERAN MAS DE 4 VECES LOS TUYOS – Lexa elevó la voz - ¿qué debía hacer? 200 que estaban heridos y débiles, imposibilitados de pelear por ti, por mí y por nadie, ¿cómo podía dejarlos morir si tenía la chance de llevarlos a casa?

-¿A qué costo Lexa? – inquirió Clarke con dolor en sus ojos – 200 por 47 almas cuando pudimos haber salvado a todos y marcharnos en paz a casa, a celebrar haber dejado a Mount Weather más débil que nunca – de sus ojos se desató una cristalina humedad que le mojó las mejillas haciendo surcos a través del polvo que se había acumulado después de la incursión por el bosque hasta Polis – pudimos haber permanecido juntas, pudimos haber… - se silenció como si su voz perdiera fuerza de nuevo pero solo era su impulso de hablar el extraviado. Pero sus energías para callar eran muy escasas.

-¿Haber qué? – quiso saber Lexa que apretaba los puños a los lados de su cuerpo como si se esforzará para resistirse a hacer algo.

-Haber tenido tiempo para entender que era lo que había entre nosotras – confesó Clarke incapaz de callarlo en ese momento de angustia, de ira y de desengaño, así frente a frente con la peor de sus pesadillas – me habrías dado la chance de saber si eso que sentía por ti era amor o no…

Lexa cerró los ojos y su expresión se debatió con perplejidad - ¿me… - carraspeó imposibilitada de decir algo más sin tomar aire y aclarar su garganta – me amabas?

Clarke soltó una risa sarcástica muy suave – supongo que es una posibilidad pero nunca lo sabremos porque acabaste con todas esa noche…

Pudo ver como el dolor teñía los ojos de Lexa y su mirada se enturbiaba – yo quiero recuperar tu confianza Clarke, quiero repararte y recuperarte, yo todavía te…

El cuerpo de Clarke le dio un empujón y la retuvo contra la pared detrás, su brazo hizo presión contra el cuello – no te atrevas – las palabras salían entre los dientes apretados de la chica – no te atrevas a decirlo, tú no eres la mujer que yo conocía ni yo la que tú engañaste – le espetó con violencia oprimiendo más su cuello - ¿te importa si intento asesinarte? – agregó impidiendo que la comandante pudiera respirar – entiéndelo, te has convertido en mi peor enemigo Lexa, llevas todo el odio que siento contigo – y la presión aumentó más haciendo que Lexa sintiera un mareo muy intenso por la falta de oxigeno pero no hizo nada para impedir que Clarke la dejará sin aire, solo se quedo quieta mientras sus pulmones agonizaban.

Le resultaba imposible hacer nada más que mirar lastimosamente a Clarke mientras esta pretendía ávidamente acabar con su vida y la observaba perpleja por no hacer un solo movimiento para evitarlo. Una perplejidad que creció al ver como la cara de Lexa se contrajo debido a que el aumento de dióxido de carbono la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente. Entonces, cuando Lexa pensó que Wanheda sería una buena heredera de su puesto, Clarke la soltó y la empujó contra la pared de la derecha. Lexa tosió duramente y cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!? – chilló Clarke - ¿por qué no te has defendido? Iba a matarte…

Lexa volvió a toser y luego observó desde su posición en el suelo a la mujer que amaba – si esto te sirve para purgar esos demonios que llevas dentro, solo hazlo – le dijo – si esto te sirve para algo es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte por el amor te tengo - Heda se alegró de que ningún líder de clan la oyera hablar en este momento porque la habrían condenado a la muerte por los 1000 cortes por su debilidad extrema, si ni siquiera parecía ella misma.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de amor Lexa? – Clarke rompió a llorar de nuevo - ¿cómo puedes hablar de amor en medio de este caos y muerte? – su estado de ánimo era tan volátil que costaba reconocerla - ¿cómo puedes decir que me amas cuando tú despertaste a un demonio en mí? ¿a esa tal Wanheda? – rompió la distancia que las separaba en dos pasos y la puso de pie sacudiéndola por completo - ¿cómo puedes decir que me amas si me has condenado a soñar con la mirada herida de Jasper cada noche desde aquel día?

-Jasper – susurró Lexa.

-Si, Jasper, alguien que habrías conocido si me hubieras permitido salvar a todos y venir contigo a Polis como dijiste – le espetó con ironía – no, como dijo aquella Lexa en la que yo creí al punto de no hacer nada para evitar un atentado, la misma que me besó y me dijo que nos merecíamos algo mejor…

Lexa sufrió visiblemente por ese recuerdo – no voy a rendirme Clarke, no voy a dejarme caer, un día volverás a verme de esa manera otra vez.

-No seas necia comandante, no puede haber nada entre nosotras, hay demasiada sangre en nuestras manos – le espetó la rubia soltándola – estamos malditas, Lexa.

-Puede pero no me voy a rendir…

-Haz lo que quieras – respondió Clarke dándole la espalda – no creo que me hayas traído aquí solo para jugar a Romeo y Julieta – dijo incapaz de saber si la otra chica tenía alguna idea de que hablaba – Indra dijo que la seguridad de mi gente estaba en juego.

Para Clarke el asunto Lexa y ella estaba zanjado y ahora tenía que saber que sucedía realmente con su familia y amigos, con su pueblo. Para saber si necesitaba a Lexa o si podía acabar con ella de una vez y marcharse de allí.

-Si, eliminar a Mount Weather del mapa fue un gran servicio y una ventaja pero también una condena – le explicó – desató una amenaza con menos recursos pero mucho más cruel y peligrosa por su instinto bélico – suspiró pensando que ese peligro estaría controlado si no fuera por Clarke – Ice Nation viene tras de ti y tras de mí, y por ende tras nuestros pueblos.

-¿Por qué la nación del hielo iría tras mi pueblo? – la líder de Sky People se interesó por aquellas palabras – si quieren a Wanheda pueden atraparme y matarme si eso les parece bien, luego mi pueblo no tendría nada que preocuparse, podrían continuar.

-No – Lexa desestimó la posición de Clarke – Ice Nation tiene una creencia poco fundada de que desde donde tú naciste otros pueden nacer y crecer hasta hacerse poderosos, tanto o más que tú – la comandante expresó la historia tal cual Roan se la explicó antes de ofrecerse a buscar a Clarke – creen que si te matan solo a ti te harán una mártir y provocarán que tu gente se alce y otro "Wanheda" resurja de tus cenizas, así que no basta con matarte a ti, quieren acabar con todo el arca…

-¿Los problemas no cesarán nunca verdad? – sentenció Clarke tratando de evitar descomponerse y que Lexa viera su preocupación.

-Así es este lugar.

-¿Dónde entras tú y tu gente en todo esto? – le preguntó a Lexa.

-Somos los traidores que trajimos a los clanes una amenaza inminente – respondió con tranquilidad – o sea… tú…

-Déjame adivinar – Clarke se dio vuelta y la encaró – pronto habrá una guerra – Lexa asintió – terrícolas – meneo la cabeza – no son nada originales.

Lexa sonrió de medio lado – esto es lo que somos – dijo – el caso es que no podemos dejar que nuestra gente acabé en manos de la reina de la Nación de Hielo, sus métodos son algo que no tiene comparación con nada que hayamos visto antes – declaró la comandante – es despiadada por naturaleza, no tiene piedad y si no puedes preguntarle a tu amigo Jasper que está ahí afuera esperando con Bellamy y tu madre para verte.

Clarke abrió los ojos desorientada - ¿Jasper? ¿Conociste a Jasper?

-Si, a Jasper o lo que quedaba de él cuando la reina de Ice Nation lo dejó marcharse con la condición de que te diera un mensaje…


	3. Chapter 3

_Este capítulo contiene descripciones gráficas que pueden resultar algo violentas, así que bueno, con cautela. No me odien. Es un M, y M también por violencia y eso. Este es el que menos se parece en esencia a la canción pero la base sigue estando._

 _Saludos! Gracias por Leer._

* * *

 **Todos los habitantes del arca sabían que un día iba a suceder. Lo imaginaban, lo tanteaban, lo veían venir inexorablemente. El alcohol destilado nunca ha sido un buen aliado de la razón, ni de las buenas venturas. Aquello de desinhibirse y bailar hasta el amanecer eran historias narradas en un mundo que había colapsado por culpa de la energía nuclear. En este mundo, el de las precauciones y los errores que pueden costar la vida, el alcohol solo podía ser un sinónimo de apuntarse a la cabeza con un arma medio cargada y gatillar. Se podía salir indemne o simplemente morir en el intento. Jasper salió indemne durante más de 2 meses y medio. Fue de patrulla y voceó su ira al mundo entero como una nube tóxica que dejaba a todos impotentes. Se arriesgó muchas veces y muchas veces fue más bien la piedad o la buena ventura lo que lo salvaron de que su cabeza explotará violentamente. Hasta la décima semana de alcohol, donde tuvo la osadía de provocar a los exploradores de avanzada de la nación de hielo, un par de ellos que estaban deseosos de encontrar una excusa para hacer un agujero a Sky People, un agujero por el que arrastraron a Jasper y a Miller, y por poco a Monty si no fuera porque Bellamy forcejeó hasta liberarlo.**

 **No hubo un día en que Octavia y su hermano no soñaran con la expresión de ambos al ser arrastrados por los caballos por el medio del bosque yermo del norte. Uno indiferente, el otro desesperado. Y así los soñaron hasta que Ryder, un terrícola del círculo de Lexa apareció en el claro del arca con las manos levantadas en señal de "alto el fuego". A Kane le impresionó que Indra no se comunique de la forma habitual para reunirse así que todos vaticinaron problemas. Más que un problema el asunto que trajo a Ryder raudamente al espacio de Sky People fue una sorpresa. Habían encontrado a uno de los habitantes del arca en las inmediaciones de Polis, muy malherido. "Jasper", dijo Ryder, "así se llama o se llamaba si es que sobrevivió a esta noche".**

 **Decir que Abby y Bellamy fueron con Ryder de inmediato era innecesario. Tuvieron que contener a Monty y Octavia para que se queden en el campamento a la espera de sus noticias. Lo que vieron al llegar era algo sin precedentes. Además de las ruinas de una ciudad antigua, por supuesto. Pero eso quedo en segundo lugar al entrar a la sección de trabajo del sanador. Abby nunca había visto tantas laceraciones en el rostro y el pecho de una persona. Jasper había pasado la noche entera bajo el cuidado de Nyko, con la atenta vigilancia de Indra y varias visitas de Lexa. Lo único que había sido capaz de decir fue "Wanheda". Con esa información estaba claro que lo habían torturado para que les diera información sobre el paradero de Clarke. Nyko había hecho un buen trabajo controlando gran parte de las heridas, desinfectándolas y tratándolas con ungüentos curativos pero cómo Abby corroboró quedarían cicatrices de por vida.**

 **Lo más traumático estaba por venir. Nyko levantó la manta que tapaba al chico y le advirtió a Abby que no era capaz de saber qué hacer con algunas lesiones. Que no tenía los elementos para restaurar tejidos y que no creía tampoco que pudieran hacerlo. Lo que le mostró a continuación hizo que la doctora, acostumbrada a injurias terribles, sintiera nauseas. No quedaban más que los vestigios de 3 de los dedos del pie izquierdo de Jasper. El pie en general parecía un matojo de carne muerta y desmembrada por acción de algo que no podían ni siquiera precisar.**

 **-¡Dios Mío! – dijo Abby tapándose la nariz debido al aroma que procedía de las vendas y la extremidad del chico – está gangrenándose.**

 **-En efecto – comentó Nyko – Abby te mande a buscar porque necesito que me digas que hacer con eso, en lo personal no le veo solución, será una suerte si no debemos cercenar el pie.**

 **-¿Qué clase de heridas son estas? – preguntó Abby acercándose mientras se colocaba un barbijo - ¿cómo le pudieron hacer algo así?**

 **-Hielo – explicó Lexa mientras ingresaba en la sala del sanador – exponiéndolo a hielo y desgarrando luego.**

 **Abby sintió que le temblaban las manos. Era una suerte que la infección que tenía su extremidad no lo hubiera matado durante el tiempo que tardo en llegar a la zona terrícola.**

 **-Debemos… debemos raspar la carne muerta, cortar hasta dejar solo lo que queda más o menos en buen estado – declaró imaginándose el dolor que debió sentir Jasper mientras lo torturaban de esa manera – le suministraré antibióticos intravenosos para combatir la infección – y salió de la tienda en busca de sus cosas y de Bellamy que la esperaba inquieto con Indra, medianamente enterado del estado de su amigo.**

 **-Es muy malo, el estado de su pie es de gravedad, seremos afortunados si logramos no tener que amputárselo – escueta y directa al grano, tomó sus elementos y se marchó dentro.**

 **-¿Estaba solo? – le preguntó Bellamy a Indra viendo a Abby desaparecer, la expresión de Indra se transformó y el chico sintió un calambre en el estomago - ¿qué? – insistió.**

 **-Estaba solo pero traía algo consigo – dijo la guerrera con un suspiro resignado – no será algo fácil de ver…**

 **-Quiero verlo – anunció con dureza.**

 **-¿No te bastaría con mi palabra? – le consultó Indra – ¿no te bastaría con qué te lo dijera y ya?**

 **-No – declaró con templanza – no desconfió de ti pero es mi deber y mi obligación.**

 **Indra asintió y lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones más alejadas del paso de la gente de Polis. Dentro reinaba un aire pesado y Bellamy pudo darse cuenta que era una especie de morgue, había un cuerpo de un anciano sobre una camilla. Su expresión era rígida.**

 **-Murió esta mañana – le comunicó Indra – es posiblemente el hombre de más edad de la tribu, o era, con lo de tu amigo no pudimos darle una sepultura como merecía pero lo haremos esta tarde – levantó un contenedor metálico que permanecía cerrado y que tenía la inscripción de Mount Weather en la tapa, eso siempre era un sinónimo de muerte. Abrió la tapa y un golpe de vaho maloliente se desprendió del interior – muy bien Bellamy de Sky People, si así lo quieres, así será.**

 **Bellamy se acercó y dentro reposaba una bolsa mugrienta, manchada con sangre seca, sintió nauseas al abrirse paso con las manos para ver dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron y sintió que el estomago se le revolvía al ver el contenido, un amasijo de carne sanguinolenta que despedía el olor clásico de la descomposición. Trozos de lo que parecía un cuerpo humano que vestía ropas del arca - ¡Demonios! – vociferó alejándose del contenedor con asco en la garganta.**

 **Indra lo cerró de inmediato y lo dejo donde estaba antes – lo siento, te dije que no era fácil de ver.**

 **-¿Ese es Miller?**

 **-El cuerpo no tiene cabeza pero tú debes saber mejor que yo – Indra hablaba con recato.**

 **-¿Có…Cómo se lo voy a decir a su padre? ¿Cómo…? – Bellamy lanzó un rugido de furia para calmar su dolor y su desánimo.**

 **-Con valor - le contestó Indra – como todo en este mundo, con valor.**

 _ **Reina de Hielo**_

Clarke no tardó nada en llegar hasta el sitio donde su madre y Bellamy aguardaban. Ambos la abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana, con el mismo hábito protector que siempre habían tenido.

-Dios, cuanto me alegro que estés a salvo Clarke – le dijo Abby al soltarla de la tercera vez que la había abrazado – no sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

-Estoy bien, estoy… - observó a Lexa que esperaba en un rincón que finalizarán de hablar – bien, entera que ya es algo.

-Hay muchas personas deseando hacerte daño Clarke – le dijo Bellamy – entera es mucho en tu caso.

-¿Dónde está Jasper? – preguntó de inmediato la joven - ¿se pondrá bien?

-Dentro, sobrevivió y eso es mucho para su estado – le explicó su madre – Nyko hizo un buen trabajo y sus heridas están casi curadas, el pie es algo más complicado pero al menos la infección se detuvo, caminar es otro asunto.

-Todo por mi culpa – Clarke apretó los dientes – siempre acaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

Lexa los interrumpió – no se trata de ti, se trata de una demente que tiene un ejército y mucho poder – se acercó a los tres y les hizo señas de ingresar donde Nyko y Jasper aguardaban – no puedes culparte por las decisiones que has tomado porque no te dejaran pensar cuando debas tomar otras.

Nyko estaba calentando algo en su improvisado fogón mientras un delgado y pálido chico hacia esfuerzos para ponerse de pie y acercarse. Pálido por completo sin contar esas terribles escoriaciones que le cubrían la cara y cuello. A Clarke le costó encontrar a Jasper tras esos enormes surcos que parecían algunos hechos con algo ardiendo, otros con algo muy filoso.

El joven levantó la mirada y bajo una expresión marchitada por tanto sufrimiento, surgió una leve mueca que se parecía apenas a una sonrisa – Clarke – dijo suavemente.

-Jasper – le respondió ésta sintiendo que le flaqueaban las piernas y que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Había pasado horas pensando en cómo sería ver la mirada furiosa de Jasper pero esta mirada no se parecía en nada a su imaginación, era solo una expresión disminuida, llena de horror. Los ojos de Jasper escondían una sombra que parecía imposible de flanquear.

Jasper dio un paso como pudo hacia ella y Clarke dio los dos o tres que faltaban. Se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro, sin saber cómo hacer aquello que sus cuerpos anhelaban. Jasper levantó una mano y la detuvo a medio camino, Clarke hizo lo propio con sus brazos, titubearon una, dos veces. Ambos rompieron en llanto y el rostro de Jasper, ajado y marcado para siempre, se estrelló en el hombro de la joven. Lloró amargamente mientras Clarke sentía que era perdonada por aquella decisión o que al menos su error quedaba en segundo plano después de la experiencia de Jasper con la nación del hielo.

-Jasper, lo siento, lo siento tanto – murmuró contra el chico.

-No sabes el miedo que tenía que te encontraran – dejo caer el chico – no sabes cómo temía por tu destino – la observó y un relámpago de pánico surcó su rostro – no puedes, no debes, no puedes dejar que te encuentren Clarke, esa mujer, esa mujer… será mejor que huyas de su infierno congelado…

Tambaleó de repente en una sacudida y Bellamy lo atrapó sentándolo en la camilla – tranquilo amigo, apenas hace 1 semana que estas aquí, aún no estás repuesto…

-No sé si le harán bien tantas emociones – soltó Clarke viendo como Jasper se deshacía en llanto como un niño de 5 años después de un reto de su madre.

-Es bueno para él – dijo Lexa – es bueno que deje salir todo ese dolor, todo esos demonios – expresó como si supiera por experiencia de las ventajas del llanto – un buen guerrero para recuperarse debe purgarse por dentro.

Jasper asintió – estoy bien, estoy bien, es sólo que – combatía con los recuerdos en su interior como si su existencia dependiera de ello – esa mujer no me dejará jamás, ella y su risa.

-Jasper no hace falta que repitas lo que te sucedió, no te tortures más – le dijo Abby.

-No, debo, debo hacerlo – y lloró más amargamente – se lo debo a Miller, se lo debo a Miller – repitió una y otra vez por unos segundos hasta que fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más. Era la primera vez que habla abiertamente de su compañero.

-¿Qué paso con Miller? – le preguntó Clarke suavemente.

Jasper empezó a respirar con rapidez mientras su rostro se asustaba, y una sombra de culpa lo invadía por completo – ella me obligó – le confesó a Clarke – ella me obligó, me hizo elegir – añadió mientras no cesaba de retorcer su expresión al punto que Clarke sintió que Jasper había perdido parte de su razón en aquella cruel experiencia – me hizo elegir entre él o yo, me hizo elegir y yo no pude – abrió los ojos como un demente – no pude salvarlo Clarke, no soy fuerte, soy un cobarde, lo deje morir.

Clarke trataba de apaciguar el dolor de Jasper pero ella sabía lo que significaba paladear el sabor de la culpabilidad. Ver morir a alguien que te importa, tener la culpa de su muerte. Eso es algo que nadie puede consolar – shhh, tranquilo Jasper, tranquilo.

-Y esa mujer, ella se reía – el chico seguía recordando desamparado – se reía sin parar mientras los caballos tiraban de Miller y el gritaba de dolor – cerró los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos – me obligó a mirar, no me dejo cerrar los ojos, y él gritaba, gritaba tanto, incluso cuando los caballos le separaron las piernas y los brazos, aún gritaba – narró con dolor – a veces sueño con sus gritos – confesó perdido en su interior – y entonces ella le cortó la cabeza, ella misma y ella misma la empaló en una lanza enorme como si fuera un premio – había rabia en su tono de voz, rabia e impotencia, las manos le temblaban, la boca le temblaba y apretaba los dientes como un loco – y entonces se manchó las manos con su sangre y me ensució la cara y el pecho con ella mientras me decía que cargaría con la sangre de mi amigo para siempre, por proteger a Wanheda…

-Pero tú no sabías donde estaba – dijo Clarke.

-Y eso es lo que le dije antes y después de que Miller muriera – Jasper se recompuso intentando recordar el resto de su traumática vivencia – le dije que no sabía dónde estabas, que te habías marchado pero ella aseguraba que estábamos mintiendo, que todos sabíamos y que te estábamos ayudando a ocultarte…

-Maldita desquiciada – murmuró Bellamy - ¿por qué todos los terrícolas son tan desconfiados?

-Así es como somos – observó Lexa con parsimonia.

-Unos dementes, eso es lo que son – sentenció Bellamy pero Clarke se interpuso.

-Esto no es con Lexa, Bellamy, este es un enemigo común, eso es evidente – le dijo haciéndolo sentar lejos de la comandante – Lexa dijo que te dio un mensaje para mí, ¿cierto?

Jasper frunció el ceño con temor y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – si – dijo mientras lloraba amargamente – es la única razón por la que estoy vivo – confesó – la única razón por la que estoy aquí... ella sabía que vendrías a buscarme si sabías que fui herido… ella lo sabe todo… es mejor que te vayas, que sigas corriendo porque ella viene por ti…

-No le temo – replicó Clarke con rudeza – que venga por mí, no le temo.

-No, no, Clarke tienes que irte – Jasper trataba de ponerse de pie y de obligar a Clarke a hacerle caso – Bellamy tienes que llevártela de aquí, ella viene, tienes que huir antes que te encuentre porque donde ella se encuentre toda la vida se desaparece, ella borra todo a su paso...

-Jasper, Jasper detente – lo abrazó Clarke para que se tranquilizará – escúchame, ella no está aquí y si viene estaremos preparados, todos…

Jasper se dejo caer resignado y se limpió el rostro – tienes que estarlo Clarke, tú y todos deben estarlo, debemos estarlo – le dijo mirando a la rubia y a Lexa – debemos porque el mensaje es muy claro, ella viene a por las dos, a por ti y a por Lexa, y con sus cabezas adornará el próximo trono de su imperio, con la de Heda y Wanheda, que serán las últimas en cortar porque antes tendrán que ver cómo decapita a tu madre, a tus amigos más queridos, a tus segundos – dijo señalando a Lexa – tendrán que ver como deja todo su mundo en ruinas a su paso, y cómo ella y sus guerreros festejaran sobre los despojos muertos de nuestros pueblos – expuso finalmente – porque esto es la guerra y la nación de hielo siempre prevalece.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clarke ocultó el rostro entre las manos agradeciendo estar en soledad un momento. Se había escabullido entre las advertencias de Jasper y el barullo de todo el resto de las personas de la reunión, entre quienes intentaban calmarlo y quienes hablaban de que había que empezar a plantear estrategias para plantar cara a la amenaza persistente. Bellamy la intentó detener cuando cruzaba la puerta pero ella lo miró y él supo que no estaba dispuesta a pelear de nuevo. Simplemente no creía poder intentar liderar otra batalla, de decidir el destino de su pueblo o de cualquier otro que acabará golpeado por los efectos colaterales de sus acciones. El peso de la última vez seguía presente en sus hombros.**

 **No podía negar que al oír el relato de Jasper, confirmar la muerte de Miller y conocer las intenciones de la reina de la Nación de hielo, su sangre se había enardecido como hacía meses no sucedía. Ver a Jasper, sus heridas, sus lesiones potencialmente incapacitantes la habían hecho desear venganza. Quería atrapar con sus propias manos a ese cruel ser y asfixiarlo. Los dientes le rechinaron y gruñó con exasperación. Tratando de relajarse ante el pensamiento. Tan ensimismada que no notó como Lexa se había acercado hasta estar a su lado mirando la misma pared oscura que ella.**

 **-Tenemos que hablar – susurró haciendo que Clarke saliera de su debate interno con un gesto de sorpresa.**

 **Clarke la observó y enfureció su mirada – No voy a pelear Lexa… no quiero – dijo terminantemente.**

 _ **Fuera Indra hacia guardia en el ingreso a la sala donde la comandante había entrado anteriormente siguiendo a Wanheda. Bellamy se acercó raudamente imaginando que allí estaba Clarke pero la segunda de Lexa lo detuvo**_ **.**

 **-Déjame entrar – insistió el joven mirando fijamente la expresión pasiva de la mujer – sé que Clarke está ahí dentro…**

 **-Lo está.**

 **-Entonces, muévete y no me obligues…**

 **Indra se invadió fieramente el espacio personal de Bellamy – ¿qué no te obligue a qué? – inquirió seriamente.**

 **-Déjame pasar – repitió él cohibido por esa fuerza bruta que la segunda de Lexa emanaba por los poros – debo convencer a Clarke de que tiene que volver y pelear.**

 **-No quiero ser descortés con tu autoestima muchacho pero no tienes lo que se necesita para conseguirlo – le respondió Indra – solo hay una persona en este sitio capaz de convencer a Wanheda y esa es Lexa…**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podría intentarlo? – replicó Bellamy.**

 **-Porque no conseguiste ni siquiera retenerla cuando la situación era pacífica, porque te obligó a dejarla ir del arca, y ahora también de la habitación donde se reunieron – Indra estaba observando la reunión desde un sitio estratégico que solo ella y Nyko conocían.**

 **Herido en su orgullo, Bellamy retrocedió - ¿por qué podría Lexa? Clarke la odia más de lo que imaginas.**

 **Indra le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse a esperar con ella – porque Lexa es igual a Clarke, las unen los mismos deberes, los mismo deseos – hizo una pausa – los mismos desaciertos, ambas pagaron un precio alto por lo que ocurrió en Mount Weather.**

 _ **Iron (I promise)**_

Clarke tomó asiento recostando su espalda contra la pared más cercana. Lexa hizo lo mismo y Clarke rodó los ojos con cansancio – te dije qu…

-Ya escuché lo que me dijiste – la interrumpió la comandante – pero no te creo.

Clarke sintió que la sangre le ardía dentro y su rostro se oscureció - ¿crees que me conoces? Tú no me conoces en absoluto Comandante.

Lexa sonrió de medio lado – claro que lo hago, te conozco tanto que se que tu sangre está hirviendo por mi impertinencia, que desearías poder silenciarme para siempre aunque eres incapaz de hacerme daño, quieres pero no puedes.

-Cállate ya – espetó Clarke.

-Quieres pelear Clarke pero no puedes, te dejas invadir por el remordimiento, por el daño colateral que generaste al tomar una decisión – siguió Lexa como si Clarke no hubiera dicho una sola palabra – quieres pelear más que nunca, el cuerpo, tu sangre te lo pide, quieres vengarte y proteger a los tuyos.

-¡CALLATE! – repitió la líder de Sky People preguntándose porque siempre acababa gritándole a la comandante.

-Podría callarme pero ¿de qué serviría? Seguiría habiendo una amenaza y tú seguirías reprimiendo tus deseos de batallar, de luchar – Lexa la miró tan fijamente que Clarke terminó por ceder y devolverle la mirada – pero te quedarías estática viviendo de un recuerdo que solo alimenta ese dolor que sientes.

Clarke se removió completamente inhibida por las palabras de Lexa, dispuesta a huir pero la mano cálida pero fuerte de la otra mujer la detuvo – tú no entiendes…

-Yo entiendo todo – replicó Lexa – sé cómo te debates por dentro, yo misma estuve en esa oscuridad por mucho tiempo pero ya no más – levantó la mirada al techo – toda la coalición fue un error…

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Clarke.

-Vivíamos en la indiferente parsimonia de que los ataques directos no ocurrirían, manteníamos la alianza para tener una forma de subyugar a esa maldita mujer, de atarla, a pesar del deseo de matarla que sentí cada día desde ese pacto – meneó la cabeza con desaprobación – sólo estuvimos alimentando a la bestia y ahora que tuvo una excusa y se volvió a morderme la mano con la que la alimentaba – suspiró con ira retenida – todo siempre fue un error, yo cometí el error de dejarte sola en esa montaña por temor a un fantasma que de todas maneras me asaltó al amanecer.

-Hiciste lo que pensaste que era correcto, igual que yo – era la primera vez que Clarke sostenía un argumento tan contrapuesto a sus habituales deseos de venganza – no somos tan distintas después de todo.

-Y por eso – repuso Lexa mirándola a los ojos – por eso se que tu corazón te grita que pelees, no puedes negarte, no pues negarlo – y se puso de pie levantando a la rubia consigo - ¡Maldita sea Clarke, la guerra viene en camino! ¿No quieres proteger a los tuyos como siempre? ¿No quieres vengarlos? –Clarke asintió tímidamente y Lexa sonrió con seguridad - ¡Maldita sea Clarke, tienes que recuperarte, sé que anhelas esa sensación! Tienes que purgar lo que sucedió en Mount Weather, quédate con lo que te enseñó pero no puedes negarte a lo que eres… ¡Maldita sea, da lo mejor de ti! – y la sacudió como quien intenta despertar a alguien profundamente dormido.

-Si – un estremecimiento visible sacudió a Clarke por todo su cuerpo, meses de retorcida represión se escapaban por las grietas abiertas de su alma de guerrera – si – repitió con más fuerza mientras le temblaban los labios.

-Renace Clarke, renace en el fuego, no puedes vivir sin él, es ese calor que vuelves a sentir en la sangre el que te hace fuerte – sostuvo su mirada con determinación, sintiendo como conectaban como solían hacerlo hace tiempo – porque tú Clarke naciste para vivir y luchar hasta el final y no puedes esconder lo que hay dentro de ti – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Clarke y haciendo que ésta mirará absorta el gesto – es lo único que has aprendido y conocido desde que has llegado aquí, ¡No te apartes!

Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y la sostuvo con vigor. Se quedó viéndola como antes solía hacerlo. Lexa sintió a su mundo tambalear ante ese expresivo rostro frente a ella. Era el rostro de una guerrera que estaba abriendo los ojos al mundo otra vez. Clarke sentía que la sangre le vibraba y que su corazón se incendiaba. Heda tenía razón, ella era lo que era y debía hacer lo que era necesario para cumplir con sus objetivos. Jamás dejaría que esa reina se acercará a sus seres queridos, a su pueblo, antes la mataría con sus propias manos, cobraría justicia por Miller, por Costia, por Jasper y por todos los que ella hubiera torturado o asesinado hasta ese día.

– Necesitaremos a enviar una respuesta a esa miserable mujer – dijo finalmente la rubia – es hora de que se entere que camina hacia la muerte.

Lexa asintió – conozco a la persona perfecta para ese trabajo – y salió de la habitación sosteniendo aún la mano de Clarke y tratando de evitar tener que soltarla.

Fuera Indra y Bellamy dieron un salto veloz al verlas salir - ¿Clarke estás bien? – pregunto el chico reparando en las manos unidas lo cual hizo que la rubia soltará el agarre.

-Mejor que nunca.

-Indra… ve a buscar a Roan, es hora de que le haga una visita a su madre…

 _ **3 días más tarde en el campamento de la Nación de Hielo**_

-Mi señora hemos encontrado al desterrado por nuestros territorios – un explorador de primera línea arrastraba a un apaliado Roan a presencia de su madre - ¿quiere que lo maté?

-No, por supuesto que no – dijo Skade, la líder de la nación del hielo – es mi hijo después de todo, soltadle.

El hombre dejo caer al joven sobre el suelo de rodillas frente a su madre – eres afortunado desterrado…

Roan observó a los ojos a Skade y ésta supo que esta visita no era casual con solo ver su expresión – presumo que no estás aquí por propia voluntad, mi querido y vil Roan, presumo que alguien te ha enviado…

-Por supuesto infame mujer, no pondría un pie en tu presencia por mi propia decisión si no fuera para asesinarte – el guerrero se acercó para asestarle un golpe pero la reina lo detuvo.

-No, no, no – dijo – lo quiero consciente y vivo, estoy deseando conocer ese mensaje que me traes, hijo de mi vientre…

Roan asintió con majestuosidad – es un mensaje de Wanheda y Heda – expuso con pasividad.

-Lo imaginaba – la mujer le quitó peso a las palabras de su hijo - ¿sigues buscando tu redención, Roan? ¿Es qué ahora debes ser su mensajero para conseguir que te readmitan en un Clan?

-Algo parecido – explicó el príncipe – más bien me han dado a elegir si quería o no hacerlo…

-¿Y has decidido venir? – la reina se mostró cínicamente complacida – sabía que tarde o temprano me echarías de menos – dijo sentándose en su trono de piedra.

-Algo parecido – repitió el príncipe.

-Pero vamos – Skade expresó su ansiedad - ¿qué es eso que debes decirme? ¿Qué mensaje me traes?

Roan se puso de pie y respiró profundo – lo recitaré tal cual me lo ha dicho Wanheda.

Skade con su pelo platinado por los años y su rostro perverso se relamió de agitación – hazlo ya si no quieres que te asesine yo misma, traidor.

Roan abrió los labios y las palabras fluyeron una tras otra sin parar:

" **No tienes por qué temernos a menos que tengas un corazón oscuro.**

 **Una infame cuyas presas son los inocentes.**

 **Te prometo, no podrás ocultarte para siempre en la fría oscuridad**

 **Porque vamos a cazarte como el animal que eres**

 **Y te llevaremos a las profundas entrañas del infierno.**

 **Heda y Wanheda vienen a por ti, Skade… ¡JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!"**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hand of Sorrow**_

 _Una semana antes_.

Roan caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, Heda había pedido su presencia por un asunto oficial importante. El joven desterrado se preguntaba si por fin conseguiría su recompensa, aquella que Heda prometió por conseguir proteger a Wanheda de los exploradores, la misma que Lexa le pidió esperar. Indra había tardado un día completo en encontrarle y medio en regresar a su lado al campamento. Y ahora aguardaba en una sala solitaria la llegada de Lexa que anunció el crujido de la puerta. Roan abrió levemente los ojos al ver a Lexa con Clarke. Las estudió un segundo mientras lo saludaban cortésmente.

El rostro de Lexa no manifestaba ninguna emoción, era la pasividad hecha mujer pero todos sabían que era implacable y que su parsimonia se volvía hechos cuando era necesario. Clarke, o Wanheda, era todo lo contrario. Su mirada escondía una llama fiera, su expresión era transparente, pero al contrario de considerarse una debilidad era mucho más racional que Lexa incluso, era brillante. Su inteligencia y su capacidad pragmática la convirtieron en lo que todos temían. Una líder nata, difícil era ser indiferente a su capacidad estratégica. Viéndolas juntas, el joven príncipe pensó que esta alianza era posiblemente la más peligrosa de todas las que había conocido. Pesaba más que la coalición y que los delirios dementes de Skade. Y por cierto, Clarke no se veía nada feliz esta mañana.

Roan no estaba equivocado. Clarke no podía considerarse una persona feliz desde hacía mucho pero menos con una loca persiguiendo a su pueblo y a Lexa. Había estado deseando ver a Roan para poder entregarle un mensaje a su madre.

-Roan – comenzó Lexa – necesitamos que haga algo por Heda ¿lo harías?

-No te debo obediencia Lexa, soy un desterrado, no soy nadie – el joven se sentó en la mesa que estaba dispuesta en el sitio – no eres mi comandante, y no puedes darme ordenes por tanto.

-No es una orden, es una petición – replicó Lexa.

-¿Tú me pides ayuda? – indagó el príncipe.

-Si… tengo una misión especial para ti – Lexa consideró las posibilidades y añadió – y cuando aceptes, de inmediato, volverás a ser parte de mi nación, como uno más de los míos.

Roan sonrió con suspicacia – o sea que es una misión hacia la muerte ¿verdad? – meneó la cabeza negatividad - ¿por qué debería aceptar?

Clarke se sentó frente al hombre. Wanheda era más imponente que Lexa cuando te observaba en profundidad – tengo entendido que desprecias a tu madre ¿verdad? – él asintió – porque te desterró – expuso.

-Lexa me desterró – aclaró Roan – a pedido de mi madre, si, pero ella es la única que tiene el poder de proscribir a un terrícola de su clan o de todos ellos – concluyó.

-¿Por qué tu madre haría algo como eso? – interrogó Clarke.

Roan observó el techo y luego a Clarke – primero, porque quería demostrar a todos el poder que ejercía sobre Heda, segundo, las razones particulares no son importantes pero si quieres saber la excusa formal de la acusación fue "crímenes de guerra contra la nación del hielo".

Clarke trató de imaginar qué clase de razones mueven a una madre a castigar a su único hijo, que clase de traición podía haber perpetrado ese arrogante hombre contra su propia nación siendo el heredero.

La voz de Lexa se dejo oír entre el tenso silencio de Roan y Clarke – tuvo que elegir, estuvo dividido entre el honor y el amor de su vida, imaginaras el resto – la rubia la observó un segundo y Lexa sintió como sus propias palabras la condenaban una vez más – suplicó por los dos y le fue negado, Skade tomó prisionera a su mujer y la ejecutó frente a sus ojos, luego me obligo a desterrarlo.

-¿Y ahora quieres ayudarlo? ¿No es que el amor es debilidad, Lexa? – le preguntó Clarke.

Lexa sonrió con tormento – y también es el corazón de todo, las decisiones más perturbadoras se toman en nombre del amor, dicen que esta tierra que habitamos fue prácticamente arrasada por alguien que amó demasiado su propia invención como para negarle la devastación de un planeta – la comandante escuchado esa historia cuando era pequeña, un hombre agonizante la había leído en la biblioteca de un viejo faro, el último fragmento del diario de un hombre martirizado que acabo con su vida después de escribirlo.

-Aun así lo desterraste – repuso Clarke mientras estiraba los brazos con pasividad.

-No tuve opción – Lexa miró al frente con los ojos perdidos – debía mantener una coalición.

\- ¿Acaso todos nuestros pecados serán justificados sólo por el deber o el honor? – preguntó Roan, Lexa lo observó sin demostrar una sola emoción como siempre, a excepción de cuando hablaba con Clarke, todo el rostro de Heda desprendía sensaciones cuando ella la miraba, sonrió de medio lado – tantos años hemos pasado construyendo esta noble tierra de mentiras, y ¿para qué? – reflexionó - ¿valió la pena dejar atrás a todos aquellos a los que amamos? Solo hemos conseguido una guerra tras otra como recompensa…

-Hicimos siempre lo que creímos oportuno – sentenció Lexa.

-Yo fui el niño que nació para ser la mano derecha de Skade, para observar, para proteger o matar a su demanda, un niño que nunca fue niño – apretó los puños con furia - ¿y para qué? Para que mi madre nunca pudiera comprender la opción que decidí elegir… para que me despreciará por tener un secreto, un único secreto, una única cosa que era sólo para mí – sonrió con nostalgia – lo único que me hacía diferente a todos.

Clarke lo observó con intriga – las cosas que nos hacen diferentes por una vez, nos hacen diferentes siempre – declaró – no importa que esas cosas no existan más o se esfumen, nunca volvemos a ser los mismos después de ellas.

-Creo que tienes razón Clarke de SkyPeople – Roan tomó aire profundamente – nunca pude dormir bien después de ver a mi mujer desgarrada por una manada de lobos hambrientos – los ojos de Clarke se transformaron en una mueca de espanto – esa clase de cosas te persiguen para siempre…

Clarke colocó su mano sobre la de él que reposaba en la mesa en un gesto que Roan desconocía, uno que no era interesando, ni agresivo, ni sexual – lo sé – confesó Clarke con suavidad – esas cosas nunca desaparecen, pero tampoco otras.

Roan quitó su mano del agarre de la rubia y carraspeó invadido por una sensación de consuelo y complicidad que le era nueva por completo – bien… ¿de qué va esa misión suicida?

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que además de entregar un mensaje vivirás para ver a Skade retorcerse de impotencia frente a tus ojos? – le preguntó Clarke.

-Diría que me apuntó – dijo alto y claro.

-Perfecto, mi hombre de confianza está por llegar y cuando él esté presente conocerán exactamente el plan – anunció la rubia.

-¿Hombre de confianza? – preguntó de repente Lexa que había quedado adormilada al ver el gesto cariñoso que Clarke había tenido hacia Roan, deseando ser él y tratando de no desear cercenar su mano - ¿Bellamy?

Clarke negó – Bellamy está ya aquí, no se trata de él.

-Trabajó solo – sentenció el príncipe de la nación de hielo.

-Esto no es negociable – anunció Clarke gravemente – además te llevaras bien con él, digamos que tienen asuntos en común…

Roan se mostró interesado - ¿a qué te refieres?

-Él también fue un niño que como hombre tenía una misión pero no pudo cumplir – Clarke levantó la mirada hacia ambos – también estuvo dividido entre el honor y el amor, quiso obedecer pero su alma se torturaba así que defendió a su mujer y por ello fue condenado a muerte.

-Oh no – exclamó Lexa – no él, Clarke, no me hagas ver más débil aún delante de los clanes.

-Lexa decídete – Clarke se dirigió fieramente hacia la comandante - ¿quieres hacer esto o no quieres?

-Pero…

-No puede haber peros – le reclamó – si queremos proteger a Roan de su madre necesitamos a Lincoln, si queremos acabar con esa maldita nación necesitamos a todos los que deseen ayudarnos – un sonido en la puerta anunció la llegada de más gente a la reunión – decide qué quieres pero decide ya porque si abro esa puerta no habrá marcha atrás mujer – Clarke se levantó y acercó su rostro a Lexa - ¿seguirás siendo indiferente o lucharas como la guerrera que dicen que eres? ¿dejaras que esa mujer te cacé o te vengaras de una vez por todas?

Lexa la observó sin pestañear pero su rostro era un colapso entre temor y admiración, tanto que Roan supo en ese momento que la comandante estaba enamorada con esa clase de amor que te llevan a perder la vida – **¡JUS DREIN JUS DAUN! –** declaró con vigor.

Clarke sonrió – a partir de hoy retiraras el precio por la cabeza de Lincoln y lo aceptaras como uno más, igual que a Roan – levantó la vista y se giró a la puerta pero antes la observó por encima de su hombro – tú misma lo dijiste, el amor es el corazón de todo, si puedes perdonar a Roan, puedes perdonar a Lincoln – Lexa pestañó mientras sus ojos cayeron al suelo de la habitación – Adelante – anunció Clarke.

Indra seguida de Lincoln, Bellamy, Octavia, Ryder, Nyko y dos jóvenes acudieron al encuentro de Heda y Wanheda. Lexa saludó a Lincoln con un leve cabeceo. Clarke sin embargo llevaba unos segundos abrazando a Octavia y luego le dio un corto abrazo a Lincoln, él cual lo recibí con calidez. A Roan solo le parecieron extrañas estas formas de proximidad. Indra aunque seria estaba completamente alegre de volver a ver a su segunda. Ryder tomó la palabra.

-Heda – saludó con su formal inclinación – Wanheda – e hizo una inclinación similar – os presentó a Maël y Perth, mis nuevos segundos – ambos jóvenes hicieron una inclinación y apoyaron el puño en el corazón – ellos estarán en primeras líneas con nosotros.

-¿Primeras líneas? – dijo Roan – creía que esto tenía que ver con entregar un mensaje a mi madre…

-Y lo es, es un mensaje – dijo Lexa alejándose para observar a todos – pero que sería de un mensaje sin una demostración de su veracidad…

Clarke dio un paso al frente y se colocó a un lado de Lexa – lo que Lexa quiere decir es que ese día habrá además de un mensaje, un show de fuegos artificiales.

Lincoln se puso de rodillas a sus pies – deseó servir a Heda y Wanheda – anunció con firmeza – aunque me cueste la vida.

Roan admiró esa alianza temible que había descubierto al comenzar la reunión, era tan imponente que incluso pensó que todo este asunto tenía mucho de divertido. Caminó hasta ponerse de rodillas a la par de Lincoln – yo también daré mi vida si eso desean Heda y Wanheda.

Clarke miró a Lexa de reojo – muy bien, tenemos mucho que preparar, **hablemos de guerra.**


	6. Whole world is watching

**(Advertencia de spoiler para quien no viera 3x07)**

 **No puedo describir lo duro que fue seguir este fic. A pesar de que no vemos la serie, internet es tan troll que puede spoilearte una serie con toda tranquilidad. La mañana siguiente a la difusión de 3x07 lo primero que vimos fue un RIP LEXA y pues, al cabo de media hora, habíamos visto lo más importante de ese episodio. Decir que tengo el corazón roto como la mayoría es poco. Y por eso me costó sobre todo seguir, sobreponerme y pensar que ahora es donde más que nunca se necesita la imaginación de los que no ven ese final como uno justo para Lexa, y para CLEXA incluso. Así que aquí estoy. Espero poder terminar este fic en las próximas semanas y sumar algo mejor a esta historia de amor que pudo ser memorable, si la dejaran ser.**

 **En fin, los saludo a todos y me disculpo por el tiempo entre actualizaciones que hubo ahora mismo. Respecto de la serie, obvio no estoy de acuerdo pero tampoco creo que pueda haber una manera de traer a Lexa de nuevo. Apenas en la ciudad de la luz si como concepto Lexa pudo o puede acceder a ella. Lamentablemente creo que no más de otra manera. Pero está claro que Clarke había encontrado al amor de su vida, y se la arrebataron de los brazos de la manera más cruel e irónica. De hecho, Ironic de Alanis Morrissette me parece la banda de sonido perfecta para CLEXA. Todo lo que pueda venir después de esta historia no será más que un consuelo, si es que llega a serlo alguna vez.**

 **Nada más. Dejo a mi historia continuar.**

 _ **Whole world is watching**_

-Mi querido Roan – siseó Skade reprimiendo como pudo su ira - ¿disfrutas el hecho de ser un mero mensajero?

Roan se limitó a sonreír – siempre que sea el mensajero de la muerte, si – repuso estirando su cuello y haciendo sonar los huesos de su cervical – aunque lo que más me interesa es ser espectadora en primera fila del comienzo de tu final.

-Solo me has dado un mensaje de unas niñas incautas – la reina del hielo se rió con escepticismo – no creas que has hecho algo mejor.

-Oh no, por supuesto, yo solo soy el mensajero, ya lo sabes –Roan movió su rostro de un lado a otro mirando a lo lejos mientras – sin embargo, Heda y Wanheda son mujeres de temer, yo que tú no las creería tan básicas como para solo querer asustarte con un par de palabras, yo que tú estaría preparándome para el verdadero comienzo de tu final, Skade de IcePeople.

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó en la lejanía y todos se pusieron alerta. Skade levantó la voz.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – vociferó – Allmänna – le gritó a su líder de ejércitos - ¿qué está pasando ahí afuera?

Allmäna Fritjod se asomó desde la tienda y vio fuego donde estaba ubicada una de sus unidades de exploración – hay una columna de humo y fuego en la unidad de avanzada – comentó – voy a ver qué sucede – salió sin mirar atrás, incapaz de dirigirle una mirada a la reina que seguramente querría matarlo o algo parecido.

Skade observó la sonrisa de medio lado de su hijo – tú sabes lo que sucede ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas – dijo él con indiferencia pero un nuevo estruendo resonó por todo lo alto en la estructura principal proveniente de algún otro sitio de su improvisado campamento entre la nación del hielo y Polis.

La Reina avanzó con ojos furiosos y tomó del cabello a su hijo – dime que está pasando Roan – le rugió enardecida - ¿a quienes has vendido información? ¿Quiénes están aquí contigo, desterrado?

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo idea de lo que hablas – repitió él recibiendo un golpe en el rostro de su madre que le hizo escupir sangre - ¿una reina de tu talle se rebaja a golpear a un desterrado? – se regodeó y un nuevo estruendo resonó en la lejanía – ahhh – suspiró – la grandiosa Skade vive su vida y va día a día como si nada jamás fuera a ir mal, pero esas personas a las que un día maltratado y reprimido con tus salvajerías han mudado de color, están cambiando el juego y aprendieron a jugar mucho más duros. ¿Te gusta sobresalir Reina Skade? Pues ahora verás como sobresales mientras Heda y Wanheda hacen trizas tu reina, disfruta maldita mujer porque todo el mundo está mirando tu caída – la reina volvió sobre sus pasos y lo levantó del cabello de nuevo exponiendo su cuello y trazando por él una línea con su puñal pero sin clavarlo, la mano le temblaba por completo - ¿Qué estas esperando? – le preguntó su hijo.

-Mátalo – ordenó la mujer soltando a Roan a los pies del guardia que lo había traído dentro – cercena su cabeza y colócala a la entrada de mi tienda – caminó dos pasos y le dirigió una mirada a su hijo – considéralo un honor para un desterrado como tú – soltó con asco, Roan empezó a reír como un desquiciado, mitad euforia mitad diversión - ¿acaso te has vuelto demente? ¿O solo el tienes miedo a la muerte?

Él negó – solo pensaba en la cara que pondrías de saber que ya no soy un desterrado y que tampoco puedes matarme.

-¿Qué dices desdichado hijo de ninguna tierra? – inquirió su madre mientras el guardia se acercaba para darle la ultima estocada al joven.

-Oh no, no madre, hace un tiempo que Heda me perdonó, he venido aquí como miembro del clan terrícola y ellos no me dejaran morir, estoy seguro, como estoy seguro que a esta hora la mitad de tu ejercito ha sido convertido en cenizas – el guardia lo empujó y el cayó de bruces contra el suelo, la espada del guardia brilló con intensidad mientras la blandían a medio metro de su cabeza pero no le importó – he venido libremente aquí, no en busca de perdón, he venido porque quería presenciar el destino final de tu reinado.

-¡MATALO DE UNA VEZ! – le gritó la reina al guardia el cual arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el cuello de Roan mientras el hombre miraba con los ojos fijos a su progenitora, como si esperará el momento del final en absoluta calma.

Momento que habría llegado si no fuera porque otro filo tan acerado como el primero se dejó ver y oír. Un machete impactó contra el perfil del arma que empuñaba el guardia, y no solo lo desvió de trayecto sino que además se incrustó en su pecho como si se tratará de un trozo de espuma. Excepto por la sangre que fluyó de él en forma agresiva.

-Madre – Roan se puso de pie mientras el aún encapuchado salvador lo soltaba y le deba el machete – te presentó a Lincoln, mi protector – el joven se quitó su disfraz – amigo de Heda y Wanheda, lleva infiltrado en tus filas desde hace unos días, agradécele que ahora todo el ejercito terrícola tenga la posición de tus hombres y además… que estén masacrándolos a todos.

-¡MATENLOS! – uno tras otro los guardias de la reina fueron cayendo frente a los dos terrícolas que no desaprovecharon ninguna oportunidad para romper mandíbulas, azotar costillas o quebrar cuellos - ¡NO LOS DEJEN MARCHAR! – los cuernos que anunciaban que la Reina estaba en peligro resonaron por todo lo alto.

-Debemos marcharnos ahora – le reveló Roan a Lincoln lanzándose a la salida no sin antes rebanar el cuello de un alto mando de la reina y dejar su sangre por todo el suelo de la tienda.

-¡TRAIGANME la CABEZA DE MI HIJO y ESE TERRICOLA! – exclamó con ansia asesina la reina mientras más y más explosiones se sucedían en el exterior.

Fuera la devastación de las bombas de adamantino líquido creadas por Raven crecía progresivamente rumbo a la Reina, así como los vasallos que se movían endemoniados hacia la misma tienda, atraídos por la llamada de peligro. El deterioro de aquel aplastante reino de terror estaban a la vasta y las 11 hogueras encendidas en las laderas avizoraban que los líderes de los clanes habían comulgado para observar el poder de la alianza de Heda-Wanheda. Y tanto Clarke como Lexa estaban en el campo de batalla, haciendo retroceder a las pocas hordas en pie que quedaban peleando por el poderío de la nación de hielo.

El mundo entero estaba mirando como ambas se levantaban, el mundo entero latía por ambas ahora, es todo este momento el que lo cambiaría todo. Como Wanheda ya había cambiado el mundo una vez, ahora y de la mano de Lexa, lo volvía a hacer. Destrozaba el mundo que Skade forjó a punta de siniestras torturas y agresivas represalias. Todos esos muros que Lexa le ayudó a construir en el pasado a su alrededor eran desgarrados por el ejercito de la misma comandante. Con cada guerrero del hielo que moría o caía abatido por los golpes certeros de un vasto ejercito diverso y bien entrenado, o por la tecnología de SkyPeople, era un peldaño muerto en la escalada de la reina del hielo. Era una esperanza de sobrevivir, de salvarse a sí mismo para el resto. Pero deseaban más, mucho más. Lexa y Clarke juntas se abrieron camino con el apoyo de Bellamy, Octavia, Indra y Ryder hasta el centro del campamento. De todos sitios llovieron flechas pero la tenacidad de un guerrero es más eficaz que cualquier instrumento de guerra. Ninguna llego a puerto porque un grupo de soldados terrícolas hicieron de barreras con trozos del arca que Kane les había regalado como muestra de paz. Los 11 clanes restantes vieron como esas dos jóvenes estaban por atrapar a su enemigo, al más mortal, a la propia reina. Y lo habrían logrado de no ser porque la señora de lo inmoral se había escabullido como una rata con un puñado de 20 hombres a su espalda.

Roan ingresó junto a Lincoln detrás de todos los demás a la tienda, mientras afuera los últimos vestigios conscientes de lo que antes era un ejército temible caía de rodillas ante la inmensidad de las dos comandantes. En la tienda poco quedaba, apenas un mensaje escrito en el espaldar del trono de mármol negro. "Jeg vil bade i blodet", lo que Indra tradujo como "Voy a bañarme en su sangre".

-Estaba demasiado furiosa como para irse sin dejar su huella – dijo Ryder – eso es bueno y malo por partes iguales – borró el mensaje – bueno porque tan furiosa y desprotegida puede cometer un error, malo porque no va a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza – no interesa, hoy hemos vencido, hemos dejado a una reina que tenía el mundo a sus pies de rodillas ante el mundo – se incorporó frente a los demás dándole la espalda al trono – hoy hemos vencido, hemos demostrado lo que somos capaces.

Fue un leve tintineo a sus espaldas. Un singular fulgor que centelleó desde la esquina más oscura de aquel cementerio de cadáveres que antes fue vivienda de la líder de Ice Nation. Lexa no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo a predecirlo, ni nadie. La daga viajó certera hacia Clarke como un silencioso mensaje final que habría encontrado su destino sin la repentina intervención de Perth, uno de los jóvenes guerreros de Ryder. Quien no solo la desvió la trayectoria salvando a Wanheda sino que además recibió en su lugar la puñalada de aquella daga maldita. Fue un simple roce pero fue suficiente para mostrar que a pesar de sus heridas, esa maldita demente que lideraba la nación de hielo tenía una mente de acero, capaz de tejer una estrategia en medio de una emboscada inesperada. Lexa con un movimiento rápido acabo con la vida del asesino, él cual perdió la cabeza en menos de una milésima de segundo.

Clarke se adelantó hasta el joven que permanecía en suelo tomándose el lado izquierdo del torso - ¿estás bien? – indagó preocupada mientras Lexa daba órdenes de buscar asesinos con ojo de águila para evitar confrontaciones como está nuevamente.

El joven le sonrió levemente – solo fue un rasguño – observó con una inclinación mientras Clarke revisaba la herida con precaución.

-Tienes razón, estarás como nuevo mañana mismo – le aseguró - ¿Perth verdad? – el chico asintió – lo has entrenado bien Ryder – dijo simplemente Clarke.

El hombre asintió y todos llevaron al herido a un lugar seguro mientras Clarke requisaba el interior de la tienda en busca del posible lugar de escapatoria de Skade. Daba igual que hubiera asestado un estúpido golpe casi exitoso. Se había marchado con mucho menos de lo que pudiera haber traído a cuestas hasta aquel sitio. Su pretensión estaba debilitada pero aún así no debían bajar la guardia ante un posible contraataque. Sus ojos se giraron y se detuvieron en los de Lexa. La miraba de una manera completamente inquietante, haciendo que los poros de Clarke se despertaran estremeciéndola. ¿Qué es lo que tanto veía en ella? ¿dónde estaban sus pensamientos exactamente? Entre todas las manchas de sangre y guerra que la cubrían, esos ojos inquisidores eran en efecto el más abrumante elemento de toda la noche. Ni la posibilidad de morir, ni la posibilidad de ganar, solo la mirada de la comandante prendida de ella.

Dentro de Lexa, detrás de esa mirada, solo había un pensamiento. Un terrible pensamiento. ¿Cómo había podido poner en peligro a Clarke? ¿cómo no había percibido aquel peligro acechándola? ¿Tan entregada estaba a su obsesión por esa rubia que ahora le devolvía en silencio el dialogo indirecto al que habían sucumbido viéndose? Un dialogo que por ahora era imperfecto y que no decía nada en realidad, y lo decía todo. ¿cómo pudo Perth, un chico sin experiencia, salvar a Clarke y ella no? ¿Tan desconcentrada estaba? ¿Tan enamorada estaba de Clarke que su mente se nublaba impidiéndole salvarla? Si eso era lo que había resultado de esta batalla apenas era una amarga derrota que no lograba digerir.

 _ **Muchas leguas más lejos,** una furiosa Skade daba golpes a diestra y siniestra a los pocos supervivientes de sus guerreros. Estaba furiosa, iracunda, hambrienta de venganza. _

_\- Allmäna Fritjod – exclamó y el hombre a su derecha sintió pánico - Allmäna Fritjod ven aquí infeliz – el principal se acercó hasta la mujer y cayó de rodillas - ¿acaso no he sido complaciente contigo Allmäna? – indagó con vehemencia - ¿acaso no te he dado lo que me has pedido?_

 _-Si, mi señora…_

 _-Entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué has permitido que sea humillada por dos niñas, Allmäna Fritjod? – le susurró con agónico desasosiego – me han herido de muerte Allmäna Fritjod y tú no te has percatado hasta que la daga me atravesó el corazón._

 _-Lo siento, mi señora…_

 _-¿Ahora lo sientes? – Skade se puso de pie y le dio al hombre un golpe en todo el rostro con su rodilla notando como varios dientes se desprendieron de su boca – ahora es tarde Allmäna Fritjod, ahora somos una nación diezmada…_

 _-Mi señora fuimos sorprendidos, traicionados por ese rufián de su hi…_

 _-Yo no tengo hijos, no tengo nada – la mujer levantó las manos al cielo – no tengo hijo, nación ni nada más._

 _-Seguimos estando aquí, mi reina, cobraremos venganza por ti, en tu nombre – una docena de hombres vitorearon sin cesar – te traeremos la cabeza de Heda y Wanheda._

 _-¡NO! Esto es personal quiero a Wanheda y la quiero viva, quiero ser yo la que a la vista de todos los clanes, con todo el mundo mirando, la que cercene su estúpida cabeza de niña inmadura – tomó al hombre por el cabello – ¡tráeme a WANHEDA! – voceó – llama a esa fuente buena para nada que tendría que habernos advertido y dile que me traiga a WANHEDA para que pueda matarla con mis propias manos – apretó los puños y soltó al pobre desgraciado contra el suelo – hasta entonces no quiero verte por aquí, ni a ti ni a nadie – gritó – todos ¡FUERA!_

 _Allmäna Fritjod salió tras su guardia personal y se limpió la sangre que manaba su boca – busca un cuervo, Vagn – señaló a uno de los hombres – envíalo donde siempre intercambiamos mensajes con ese pusilánime – apuró sus pasos – dile que la reina quiere a Wanheda viva, ahora mismo…_


	7. Wish you were here

_**Wish you were here**_

Mareo. Un leve escozor en el inicio del estomago como si todo lo que no había ingerido en los días previos por su falta de apetito, como si ese vacío en su interior quisiera materializarse en una nausea agria y ardiente. Abrió los ojos todo lo que le permitieron sus agresivas pestañas que peleaban para seguir cubriendo todo de penumbras. Una muesca rocosa le aseguró que no estaba en casa, como si el suelo duro y el frío que le calaba los huesos no fueran suficientes para estar plenamente segura que hace tiempo que su nuevo refugio no era Polis, ni nada que se le pareciera. Estaba al norte, mucho más al norte de la ciudad acorazada. Lejos de su trono de comandante. Se palpó el lado derecho de la cabeza y notó el golpe y la herida. Alguien, entre penumbras, la había arrastrado lejos de casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Dónde estaba antes que todo se pusiera oscuro y frío? ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos sin ser consciente siquiera de haberse movido de lugar? Lo último que recordaba firmemente era la puerta de la habitación de Clarke. La luz tenue que se volatilizaba entre las agrietadas esquinas. Esa tentadora luz que no se había extinguido ni cuando Clarke estaba supuestamente dormida. Que a las altas horas de la noche de Polis se había mecido ante sus expectantes ojos. Es que Lexa no podía dejar de vigilar la integridad de la rubia. Esa maldita rubia que no había querido oír palabra alguna sobre ponerle guardia personal después del intento de asesinato frustrado por un poco de suerte y la habilidad de un guerrero. Pero Clarke era una cabezota y no sabía aceptar lo que Lexa le proponía. A veces la comandante creía que ese comportamiento era una forma de venganza personal, una manera en que Clarke canalizaba los deseos de aplastarla bajo su puño. Una lenta y especialmente descortés revancha. Y también peligrosa considerando el riesgo que ambas corrían.

Así que viendo la luz vacilar del otro lado del cuarto era como Lexa había elegido el rincón más oscuro del pasillo para proteger desde las sombras a la mujer que del otro lado esa puerta corroída. Para imaginarla caminando de un rincón a otro, salir al balcón, desnudar su cuerpo y darse un baño. Había tenido bastante tiempo para suspirar tratando de apartar su deseo de entrar y acercarse a ella, de recordarle que a pesar de todo la amaba. Había tenido tiempo para desearla lo suficiente como para acabar sufriendo por ese deseo. Porque aunque ahora batallaran juntas Clarke seguía afinando sus pasos para poner la distancia correcta entre las dos. Por eso mismo cuando Lexa entró en su cuarto esa noche lo único que había conseguido de Clarke era un "no es necesario" punto final. Eso y que le preguntará por Perth, su nuevo salvador.

-Está bien, Ryder lo envió a descansar, estará fuera de campo por unos días hasta que esté completamente sano – le explicó a Clarke y ésta asintió conforme – Clarke… por favor… deja que le pida a alguno de mis hombres que te protejan por unos días…

-Buenas Noches comandante – así fue como el asunto se zanjó sin debate y así fue como Clarke le dio la espalda y observó la ciudad por su balcón descubierto.

Lexa quiso soltarse de esa cadena que le ataba el cuerpo al suelo pero no pudo, quiso atraparla entre sus brazos y pedirle que la mire una vez más, quiso contarle de ese dolor que le atenazaba el corazón por su indiferencia, pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca. Pero Clarke daba un paso atrás ante cualquier paso adelante que diera Lexa. Dejándole la soledad y nada más.

-Buenas noches – susurró mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba a esa bella mujer a su espalda. Y allí en el rincón oscuro de su elección se sentó a observar aquella puerta como si fuera el último bastión antes del paraíso.

Desde ese rincón el primer sonido extraño en el silencio de Polis. Vio una figura familiar caminar con la suavidad de una pantera por la noche. "Él no debería estar aquí", pensó mientas una sensación de alarma le vibraba en el pecho. Una sensación que se convirtió en acción y la transportó voluntariamente a su encuentro cuando aquel intruso iba a tocar la puerta de Clarke.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí…? – le dijo y fue capaz de percibir en cámara lenta como el brazo del guerrero salía despedido contra su rostro y algo contundente se estrellaba contra su frente. Luego nada. Hasta el frío de aquella quejumbrosa caverna que dejaba entrar el lastimero arrullo del viento y la tormenta de nieve. Hasta aquella grieta húmeda donde su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los primeros síntomas de hipotermia.

El tiempo es un elemento tan inverosímil cuando se está prisionero y en desventaja. Lexa no tenía idea de cómo de rápido o lento estaba avanzando y tampoco se detenía a tratar de medirlo, pero el azul de los dedos de sus manos eran una señal de que no se había detenido y que su paso la arrojaba a las puertas de su último instante en la tierra. Pero a Lexa lo único que realmente le importaba era no haber podido cruzar esa puerta una segunda vez. No haber sido capaz de decir todo aquello que había imaginado mientras miraba el opaco roble, ajado por el tiempo que ya tenía en deterioro. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí", era el único pensamiento sensato que podía expresar mientras su cuerpo tiritaba sin cesar. "Creo que hoy es el día de mi muerte Clarke y desearía que estuvieras aquí para poder decirte esto que siento una vez más".

Si estaba destinada a morir en ese apestoso agujero cubierto de los zarpazos de un oso enorme, si ese era su destino, deseaba haber podido preguntarle a Clarke si aún sentía lo mismo, si aunque sea por piedad podría llegar a sentir su amor por unos instantes más. Decirle que desde la primera vez que la vio, desde que puso sus ojos en ella volvió a ver el cielo. No le importaba morder el polvo en medio del invierno helado en el que Skade la había arrojado, solo deseaba haber podido saldar esa vieja herida, o al menos desahogarse. Que echaba de menos su sonrisa, su mirada. Que la nieve se estaba volviendo más y más fría, y que no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo.

Cerró los ojos con el corazón derrumbado. ¿Sabría Clarke que en su muerte su último pensamiento fue para ella? ¿Lo imaginaría acaso? ¿Sentiría algo de dolor con su ausencia? "Desearía que estuviera aquí para obsequiarme un poco de alivio en mi último segundo en la tierra". Con los ojos cerrados suspiró abiertamente y se dejo caer en un sopor profundo. Incapaz de resistirse a esa agradable sensación que era imaginar en su mente a Clarke, su último pensamiento. Y así habría seguido por lo que le restará de vida su no hubiera sentido una sensación de calidez contra su cuerpo. Algo suave dio contra su barbilla y sus manos desnudas. El olor familiar al cuero curtido la despertó del sopor.

Tragó saliva mientras se meció en la calidez un segundo y se debatió entre estar soñando o no. Abrió los ojos y esos extraños ojos esmeraldas que poseía la reina del hielo la escudriñaron con intensidad. Quiso ponerse de pie pero las piernas entumecidas no le respondieron.

-No intentes nada querida, ahora mismo estas casi congelada y cualquier movimiento en falso podría lisiarte de por vida, como a tu amigo Jasper – Skade se sentó delante de Lexa con la cabeza en alto – deja que el calor de la piel de lobo se asiente y despierte tus extremidades.

La voz de Lexa salía tan quebrada y temblorosa como sus manos bajo el manto de piel – según supe… lo de Jasper no fue ningún movimiento en falso, más… bien una maza contra sus dedos helados.

-Oh bueno… Un acento más o menos – la reina del hielo le restó importancia – su movimiento en falso fue tratar de huir de aquí… y sabes, es un niño listo porque estuvo a punto de conseguirlo si no fuera por mi guardia de élite.

-Normal teniendo en cuanta que le dijiste que aquí solía vivir un oso –Lexa encogió los hombros – no puedo culparlo por sentir pánico.

-Es que aquí solía haber un oso – se defendió Skade.

-El mismo oso que tú mataste hace años y con el que desde ese momento te envuelves ¿verdad?

-Eso mismo querida, eso mismo, pero solía haber un oso… – la reina del hielo sacó las manos de su abrigo personal y le lanzó un puñado de nieve que reposaba en el suelo a la comandante – ay Heda, Heda… creí que hace unos años habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que el amor era una debilidad, creí que lo habías entendido cuando le rebané el cuello a tu ex – amante.

Lexa no se inmutó - ¿qué puedo decir? La carne es débil – se negaba a hablarle de sentimientos a la reina, estaba segura que no lo entendería de todas maneras.

La reina movió la cabeza con disgusto - ¿alguna vez te he contado la historia de esta cueva y el oso al que maté?

-No – contestó Lexa – apenas he oído sobre eso.

-Lo imaginaba, muchos dicen que me lanzaron con puñado de niños con la promesa de que si matábamos al oso nos convertiríamos en el nuevo monarca de este pueblo, puede parecer una crueldad pero en realidad es mucho más bonito el cuento que la realidad – dijo mientras encendía una pequeña hoguera que descansaba a un lado de las dos mujeres – veras, antes incluso de tu nacieras yo me casé con el hombre más fabuloso de esta tribu, el más fuerte, y tarde o temprano se convirtió en el rey de la nación del hielo, y yo en su reina, pero ya sabes cómo es la vida de los guerreros – Lexa asintió – demasiado corta, murió comandando su ejército contra otro clan, y ahí me quede yo, con Roan que era un pequeño de 2 años y sin rey.

-Y por eso te convertiste en la reina, la primera que la nación del hielo había aceptado y amparado – Lexa contó su versión de los hechos.

-Esa es la versión corta querida, veras – hizo una pausa – los hombres de esta nación son unos cerdos, y lo eran mucho más en esos tiempos – meditó un momento – no niego que es una cualidad que puede servir para mucho en ocasiones pero que no me favoreció en absoluto siendo la reían por derecho conyugal – sonrió irónicamente – es que resultó que mi querido marido era tan animal y cerdo como los demás, antes de morir dio instrucciones precisas de que debían matarme y enterrarme con él, y que el próximo monarca debía criar a su hijo como si fuera suyo…

Lexa abrió la boca para expresar su asombro pero se detuvo. Skade que esperaba su palabra lo tomó como una invitación a continuar.

-… en medio de la noche, un grupo de hombres llegó a mis aposentos, me despojaron de mi pequeño y se divirtieron usándome como una ramera, pasándome entre unos y otros como si fuera un objeto – la reina apretó los dientes durante su relato – nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto asco y tanta furia – golpeó el suelo con los puños cerrados – no contentos con jugar con la esposa del rey pensaron que sería interesante lanzarme a esta cueva para que el oso que hibernaba aquí me despedazará… - Lexa abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar pestañar – oh si querida, te asombra saberlo ¿verdad? – Skade suspiró – sin abrigo, sin armas, sin comida, con la ropa rasgada y el dolor por mi hijo perdido, con el cuerpo lleno de moretones y la dignidad humillada, con las piernas sucias de sangre y fluidos repulsivos –Lexa cerró los ojos para dejar de pensar en ese momento de desgracia y terror – así me lanzaron a ese maldito oso que nunca había estado tan hambriento… me pase medio día tratando de tomar fuerza mientras mi cuerpo se estaba congelando rápidamente, no iba a morir, iba a superar a ese oso y a esos cerdos, a matarlos con mis propias manos, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que purgar esa humillación, tenía que recuperar mi dignidad, a mi hijo y a mi trono, y eso hice, mate al oso a fuerza de astucia, y con una piedra, lo desollé con la punta de la misma piedra y me cubrí con su piel ensangrentada… y así salí, cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza, triunfante de este miserable lugar que ahora es santo para mí porque aquí me bautice como Skade, la reina del hielo, y fue aquí mismo donde arrastré uno a uno a mis carceleros y a todos los desollé como a aquel animal y me comí sus corazones.

-¿Te…?- Heda quiso preguntar sobre la última frase pero no tenía por qué dudar de la veracidad del relato - No tenía ni idea de que esa era la verdadera historia…

-Claro que no, es la historia mejor oculta de la nación de hielo, porque yo misma no deseó que esta historia se repita a nadie más, si te la cuento es para que veas que cuando te digo que el amor es debilidad se de lo que te hablo por experiencia personal, mi querida Lexa – Skade le dirigió una caricia nostálgica a la cicatriz de un zarpazo de oso que se dibujaba en su brazo izquierdo – un buen líder no puede sentir amor porque el amor es solo una pérdida de virtud, una distracción innecesaria – suspiró con cansancio – yo amé y casi morí por ese amor – la señaló con el dedo – tengo fe en ti, Heda, si tengo que volver a enseñarte la lección por la fuerza lo haré porque creo que la última vez he sido sutil, traeré aquí a Wanheda y la asesinaré frente a tus ojos.

-Ella no vendrá – exclamó Lexa reprimiendo el temor.

-Oh claro que sí, claro que vendrá, de hecho ya está en camino hacia aquí – la reina se acercó a Lexa – ¿sabes? Se rumora que ni bien Clarke supo que no estabas, movilizó a todos los clanes en tu búsqueda – le contó con diversión - ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Los 11 clanes la abandonaron – se carcajeó con gracia – la dejaron atrás y la culparon por la pérdida de Heda – se acercó un poco más – ¿pero sabes que es lo más interesante…? Eso no la detuvo y viene hacia aquí, está a un día de camino de mi emboscada, la espero con mis mejores hombres para traerla hasta aquí y cortarle la cabeza poco a poco frente a tus ojos...

Lexa dio un grito y se lanzó contra la reina pero sus piernas se quedaron sin energía y la dejaron caer de rodillas – no lo harás, antes te mataré ¿me escuchaste? ¡TE MATARE! – pero nada más pudo hacer porque Skade le dio un golpe con una roca que la dejo hizo que Lexa retrocediera.

-Pónganle los grilletes – dijo Skade a la guardia real que hacía guardia en la entrada y una figura apareció ante los ojos de Lexa, otra vez – muy bien hecho hijo, no me trajiste a Wanheda, me trajiste algo mejor, a la misma Heda para que pueda presenciar como destrozó a Clarke y me convierto en la mujer más poderosa de este sitio…

-Me alegra complacerte, madre – susurró el joven con una inclinación desapareciendo de la vista de Heda y la reina del hielo.

-¿Hijo? – murmuró desconcertada Lexa.

-Oh si… eso… además de salir cubierta de sangre y deseosa de venganza, salí de aquí con un hijo en mi vientre, un hijo bastardo de alguno de mis carceleros – Skade observó un momento a la prisionera Lexa – si te preguntas porque no lo supiste, debo decirte que lo entregué a mi general para que lo criara, me recordaba demasiado a esos cerdos, se crió en mi guardia, lo supo todo sobre mis métodos, y cuando Roan me traicionó le conté la verdad y le di una misión especial a cambio de mi reconocimiento.

-Infiltrarse en mis filas e informarte – expuso Lexa.

-Muy inteligente, por eso me gustas tanto para Heda, por eso y porque puedo dominarte o matarte cuando quiera – Skade se regodeó con la visión de Lexa tratando de zafarse de su prisión – tranquila fiera, es aprueba de comandantes – le colocó el manto de lobo encima como si estuviera arropándola – y ahora descansa, no te vayas a destapar que esta noche hará un frío espantoso por aquí…

Con las manos atadas y la confianza molida a palos, Lexa, la comandante de los 12 clanes deseó que Clarke nunca viniera. "No vengas, Clarke, no vengas por mí, prefiero llevarme el "te amo" a la tumba que verte morir".


End file.
